I'll Protect You
by ForeverMinusADay
Summary: What happens when a fan gets thrown head first into the transformers universe, completely unprepared, and no longer sure her long standing wish to be there, stands anymore.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my first fic so apologies in advance if it's not very good or I get anything wrong, I appreciate feedback and comments, and I hope despite my terrible writing you'll enjoy this fic. I am completely open to ideas and whatnot, so if you have any ideas or anything you might like me to write about or include, it would be great. Fair warning, a lot of these chapters were written a while ago – somewhere around a year or two ago –, so if my writing seems to change or differ, you'll know the reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters, all rights belong to Hasbro and its corresponding partners, I only own my OC's and the story itself.

Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

There was a faint melodic sound in the wind. The sound resonating through the tall buildings.

Resounding thumps as firm wood struck the tightly bound surface of a baritone drum, the distant clash of brass cymbals, reverberating against the concrete hull of the narrow valley formed by the soaring apartment blocks, echoing distantly.

Blinking drowsily, I began to wake. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, not quite realising the significance of the sound, before my eyes snapped open and I darted to the window, jumping out of bed.

Pressing my face against the bars, I gazed out down between the tall buildings into the large courtyard below and strained my eyes to see the market place not too far from it.

A huge grin made its way across my face as I began to tap my bare foot and do a little internal dance.

Tossing on a light grey shirt and a pair of black shorts, I hurried out the door and into the kitchen area and lounge room, checking to see who else was up.

I was greeted by the smiling face of my aunt who was in behind the counter in the kitchen (making breakfast), and my mother on the couch in the lounge.

"Morning Mama! Morning Jiu Mu!" I chirped briskly. "新年快樂! 恭禧發財! (Xin Nian Kuai Le! Gong Xi Fa Cai!)"

Barely looking up from the newspaper she held in her hands, my mother replied. "Morning Princess."

"Morning Catrin!" my aunt beamed at me, looking up briefly from her cooking to shoot me a warm smile, thus far being a pleasant start to my morning.

Gliding over, I plopped down on one of the benches that was situated around the modest glass table, patiently waiting for breakfast to be served, hooking one foot in behind the other. Stuffing around on my phone as I waited for breakfast to be served, breathing in the mouth-watering smell of my aunts' famous duck and pickled vegetable soup.

Hearing the sound of a door slide open, my head shot up, forgetting temporarily about whatever I was previously doing on my phone.

Gazing over I settled upon my cousin, Alicia, a curt smile whittled its way onto my face, dissipating as I greeted her. "Morning Licia."

"Morning Catrin!" She smiled at me, her voice virtually singing. As usual, she remained her pristine self, beautiful face, just like Jiu Mu, slim, toned, ideal body as envious as ever. She really was beautiful and she had a personality to match. She never stopped smiling and her kindness and compassion seemed endless, a bit of a highflier too I might add. As always my idolization of her still persisted, though I don't think she knew I held such an opinion of her, humble as she was.

Lowering my head to go back to my phone, I concentrated somewhat on my game of candy crush. It wasn't a game I was particularly addicted to or interested in, but both my cousins and aunt had this way that whenever I came over, they somehow managed to get me back into it. A bit like a lingering curse, which only activated when I was around them… trippy.

I sat there for a good fifteen minutes or so, before I heard my name being called from behind me, swivelling around I answered my aunt.

"Catrin? Can you wake up Alena, please?" she inquired buoyantly.

"Sure."

Getting up from my seat I strolled back down the short hallway to the only door on the left, pausing in front I knocked on the door, checking to see if she was up or not (just in case she happened to be changing), waiting for a reply but receiving none.

Tentatively, I slid the door open, carefully poking my head inside.

She was laying on her mattress, eyes closed and unmoving, blanket tucked nicely beneath her abdomen, covering a section of her backside. Wrapping her, what appeared to be comfortably, in a silken lithe blanket, vaguely resembling a sectorial cocoon.

Skulking over, I carefully laid down next to her on the mattress beside hers, staring at her as she continued to either sleep or shun me. Frankly, logic pointed to the former.

After staring at her for about a minute, I slowly reached out my hand, bringing it down gingerly, stroking her hair light-handedly.

Her thick ebony locks, ever so slightly coarse against the underside of my palm, the occasional knots in her hair making for a mildly uneven surface.

Adjusting my approach, I opted for something a little more direct.

Curling my fingers around extending my index finger, I cautiously progressed forward, poking her lightly on the nose.

Slowly her eyes opened, blinking blankly at me.

"Morning." I greeted, smirking brazenly.

"Morning." She replied vacuously.

"Time to get up." My smirk fading into a simple curl of my lips.

"Okay." The word slipped out of her mouth rather tiredly as she still gazed at me, and I back.

We shared a lithesome stare for a few seconds longer, eyes locked with each other's.

Lightly brushing one final strand from her face, placing it delicately with the rest of her hair, displaying a subtle softness in my eyes, as I retracted my hand. Before shuffling off the bed and slowly standing, pausing momentarily before slithering out the door, sliding the door closed behind me as I departed.

As I spun around I spotted my uncle still strewn chaotically over his bed, top half clearly bare, a deep snore audible as his chest rose and fell.

Dismissing it, continuing on down the hallway, I thought no more of it, the thought of rousing him not even crossing my mind. He would get up in his own time, no one was really willing to brave the potential minefield that was his bedroom.

Situating myself back down on the hard varnished bench, crossing one leg over the other, my knee jutting out the side, taking a moment to observe the progress of the others in my absence, before once again, extracting my phone from my pocket, displaying it before my face, holding it securely between my fingers.

The rattle of a sliding door cut through the relative silence in the air, alerting everyone of a new presence.

Moments later, feeling a soft thump beside me, a light nudge assuring me as another knee clicked against my own.

A few more minutes passed in silence, before a ceramic clank sounded as a bowl was set in front of us. The glazed bowl had an appealing finish, its pale blue surface glinting softly in the entering light, illuminating the transparent liquid held in it.

And so began our first traditional meal to celebrate Chinese New Year, 'Long Life Noodles.'

A culmination of complimenting slurps filled the air, as the inextricably long noodles were virtually inhaled, minute droplets of soup flicking up with the tails of the noodles.

Speckling my upper cheek, making me flinch a little with shock before I could fully stifle it.

The same thing happened to Alena at almost the exact moment it had to me, both of us looking a little funny, as if we had just been zapped.

Jiu Mu saw, a sudden giggle rising in her throat, as she marvelled at the pair of us, nearly choking on her noodles, as she herself tried, and seemingly failed to suppress a laugh. Her shoulders convulsing as she nearly spat out her noodles at her initial shock.

The other two definitely noticed that time, if they hadn't already.

Smiles crossed their faces and creased their eyes as they themselves started to become overwhelmed at the hilarity of our combined antics.

Hearing Jiu Jiu groan we all tried to quiet down in fear of waking him, shooting each other a combination of warning and playful looks.

Grasping each other's hands desperately, as if that might stop the building laughter.

Until Alena couldn't hold it anymore, the smothered laugh breaking free and erupting in a choked out and almost coughing laugh, hand clasped tightly over her mouth in an attempt to hide and stifle it, shoulders quaking uncontrollably.

In turn, setting off a chain reaction, unintentionally slamming our heads onto the table, thumping our fists against the glass trying desperately to regain our composure. Sucking in as many deep breaths as we could manage.

(Time skip – about 15 minutes)

As those around me finished off the contents of their bowls, I had already moved to the interior of the kitchen, setting my bowl on the bench by the sink, I moved off, proceeding to complete my daily routine.

Gathering what little things I needed, I slid into bathroom, setting down all my items neatly, vaguely rechecking I had everything. Taking up temporary residence in the compact and yet unexpectedly attractive room, the speckled white and turquoise tiles shining attractively in the morning sunlight. Their subtle cut off point blending in skilfully with the smooth clouded cream of the upper walls.

Rather cutely, a petite little micky mouse towel lay strewn over a section of the floor as a substitute floor mat, ragged and dull from wear.

Taking the lathered brush to my teeth, I proceeded to scrub away, carefully polishing each tooth as best I could bearing in mind to be brief. After a few minutes of minty cleaning, I spat out the resulting foam, rinsing thoroughly with the assistance of the cup that had been previously been set aside. Flicking off the brush, I set it down in its assigned area, meticulously straightening it perfectly, something twinging inside me at leaving it as it was.

Satisfied with my work I swiftly exited the room, leaving everything in their respective places, not to be borne a second thought.

Well there you go, first chapter done, now onto the next.


	2. I Wish I Could've Protected You

Warning, it'll be a little slower in the first few chapters, but if you can get through it I promise it'll be better before you know it.

Also, thank you for your reviews/tips. I thought might happen and indeed be the case, as I said above, it will be slow at first, but I appreciate you sticking with it. I also get that I probably didn't explain it well, so here's a brief explanation of the bits I think are probably a bit confusing. First, where and when; the one who was narrating in the first bit, is, as I said, Catherine, the abbreviation 'Catrin', is a nickname of hers, and it has to do with the pronunciation of her name by the Singaporean accent, which leads me to the other half of this point. The story at its very beginning takes place in Singapore, in around February during Chinese New Year, and at hers cousin's place.

Also, here's a key when I comes to some of the names, cause currently the names I've been using are Chinese words for things, and nicknames;

Jiu Mu – means; 'Auntie', her actual name is Shirley, but as it's more traditional this is what is generally used.

Jiu Jiu – means; 'Uncle', his actual name is Joseph, or Joe. He is also the one that connects the families, being Catherine's mother, Nancy's, brother.

Lena – as you might have guessed, refers to the younger of the two sisters, Alena, her being one year older than Catherine.

Licia – refers to Alicia, the older of the two, being 21, she is 5 years older than Alena.

For future reference, I will include; Da Yi Jiang – this also means 'Uncle', only it's a way of distinguishing between uncles, this one meaning; 'Big uncle'.

Da Yi – also 'Auntie', but has the same reasoning as above.

Gong Gong and Ma Ma – means; 'Grandfather' and 'Grandmother', though despite using this name for them, they are not directly Catherine's grandparents, they are actually Shirley's parents, her cousins grandparents, as her two grandparents on her mother's side died a long time ago.

Yeesh, that expo was actually a heap longer than I intended, but whatever, it's worth it if it clears things up, which hopefully it does.

This when it starts to get a little more serious, so bear with me. (and not to worry, the autobots will be showing up soon, just not in this chapter.)

I think that it should be advised that this chapter in its late parts may get a little disconcerting.

Warnings : It might get to be what some may consider as angst, and contain a bit of (not to spoil it, but) possibly tragedy. Cursing will apply in some chapters.

Now enough exposition, onto the chapter before I bore you even more than I already have.

Chapter 1

3rd POV

Slumping down on the couch, she wrapped one leg over the other in front of her, sinking into the couch.

As the warmth of a hand rested on her shoulder, she relaxed and waited for the presence, knowing it was Alena, to settle down.

Joining her in resting on the couch herself, Alena tilted her head to rest it on Catherine's shoulder. In return, she laid her head on top of hers, a soft smile making its way onto her features.

The two sat quietly for a while, both content in their current position. Silently watching the tv while enjoying each other's company, occasionally closing their eyes for a rest.

Strands of their long waterfall of hair intertwining with each other's, cascading elegantly over their shoulders, creating an appealing flow of combined black and brown locks.

They heard a call from the kitchen as they carefully unwrapped their heads, looking over to see Nancy hurrying to the dining table with two bowls in hand, quickly setting them down, making a small click as she did so.

One after the other they both stood up and sauntered over to the table, the first to rise beckoning the second to follow, shooting a curt smile her way. Taking a seat next to each other on the long cushioned bench.

(time skip 1 hour)

As a knock on the door once again sounded, more people poured in, increasing the already near deafening volume of the growing party.

The house was full, everyone had come to celebrate, Da Yi, Da Yi Jiang, even Gong Gong and Ma Ma, even more surprising was Nicki (Jiu Mu's niece) and her family. It was the first time in years that the whole family had been together for Chinese New Year.

As Catherine was pulled into another round of firm hugs and loud greetings, she felt her mother tapping her on the shoulder as she was released from the last of the tight grips.

"Catherine, can you go down and get the duck, it should be ready by now." She almost yelled, handing her a wallet and the order receipt.

"Kay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Grabbing her bag and stuffing in a set of keys, she said goodbye as she walked out the door and down the 11 flights of stairs, passing under the large apartment building and across the street to the food court and market.

(skip 30 minutes)

Crossing back over the road, bags in hand, she caught a whiff of what smelled like smoke, passing under one of the buildings and emerging back into the open, she looked up towards the apartment, the sunlight temporarily blocking her vision as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Suddenly her mouth fell open, gawking at the sight before her.

The building was on fire.

Dropping the shopping bag she sprinted towards the building, dumbstruck by the event unfolding right before her eyes. She was shocked to disbelief, not willing to believe what she was seeing was real.

Pushing through the crowd of gathering onlookers and firefighters, she very nearly shrieked at anyone who stood in her way. "Let me through! My family! They're up there!"

Stepping in front of her a puffed up sweaty fireman attempted to turn her back, "I'm sorry miss, but it's too dangerous!"

"I said let me through!" With a punch that just about knocked him out, she burst through the line of firefighters and ran into the building.

She sprinted up the staircases, ignoring the blazing heat and burning in her legs, bounding up all 11 floors as fast as she could.

She finally reached the eleventh floor and bound towards the door. Though it had only taken her a few minutes to get there, to her it had seemed like an eternity.

She grabbed the first, metal door's handle and tried with all her strength to pry it open, ignoring the burning metal between her hands, but the door was jammed. ' _Why? Why now? That door hardly ever jammed, so why now of all times.'_

She reached frantically for her keys, fumbling slightly before jamming them into the second door. She thrust it open with all her might, just about throwing the burning door off its hinges. She clasped both her hands onto the bars of the first door, shaking it frantically, hoping to somehow unjam it, ignoring the pain in her hands from the burning of her skin.

She pressed her face to the bars and screamed, looking around for any sign of them. "MUM! DAD! ALICIA! ALENA! JIUMU! ANYONE!"

She stepped back and started kicking the door, smashing it with everything she had, trying her hardest to break it open. Each attack shaking her own body from the force, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't open.

Tears were beginning to pour from her eyes. She paused momentarily then began to scream once more. "MUM! DAD! PLEASE ANSWER ME! YOU NEED TO GET OUT! MUM! DAD!" She continued kicking the door, hardly stopping for a second between kicks, becoming more and more frustrated by the second. She was absolutely desperate to get it open, and in that moment she would have done anything to achieve that.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, an arm tightly slung around her waist. "Come on miss, you have to go!" The fireman shouted as he pulled her away.

"NO! LET ME GO! MUMMY! DADDY!" Her heart broke and tears streamed down her cheeks, her outstretched hand wanting nothing more than to grab onto the burning bars of the door and find a way inside.

… Well that was a little depressing, I can tell you now it was hard to write, and though it sounds bad, I hope it was sad for you to read too.

Hope you guys liked this chapter better than the last one.


End file.
